


Wedding Bells

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: two miserable people meet at a wedding





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidefromeveryone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefromeveryone/gifts).



“This fucking sucks.”

Tyler snickered. “Tell me about it.”

He snuck a look at the guy beside him, taking in the bright red mohawk and nose piercing, as well as a hint of a colorful tattoo peeking out from beneath his shirt cuff. He also couldn’t help but notice that the guy was pretty fit; if Tyler was stuck at a wedding, forced to pretend he was happy about other people’s successful love lives, he was going to indulge in some eye candy.

“Don’t get me wrong,” the guy said, sipping at his beer, “I’m happy for them, I really am. It just sucks because I have to watch them be all happy and in love while I’m not even getting laid.”

Tyler choked.

“You’re kidding me,” he said, clearing his throat. The guy shook his head, chuckling.

“After a while, hookups just become exhausting. You start to want something more.” He took another sip of his drink before continuing. “You come to stuff like this, see your friends fall in love and settle down, and you can’t help but think, ‘When will it be my turn?’ You know?”

Tyler nodded. “I’ll drink to that," he said, raising his martini. “Here’s to one day, falling in love.”

The guy raised his beer. “To getting married.”

“Buying a house,” Tyler giggled.

“Having kids.”

Having _grand_ kids.”

“Growing old and spending the rest of our days together.”

Tyler smiled, clinking his drink against the man’s beer glass. “Hear fucking hear.”

They both sipped at their drinks, smiling and staring at each other the entire time. 

“I’m Tyler, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Tyler,” the guy said, grinning even wider. “I’m Josh.”


End file.
